politiquewikiaorg_fr-20200215-history
Marion Maréchal
Marion Maréchal-Le Pen (10 décembre 1989 - ...) est une femme politique française. Le 17 juin 2012, elle est élue député de la 3 circonscription de Vaucluse, devenant à 22 ans le plus jeune parlementaire de l’Histoire de la République française. Biographie Famille, études et jeunesse Marion Jeanne Caroline MaréchalLes départementales 2015 - Le Petit Journal du 23/03 Le nom figurant sur sa carte d'identité est "Marion Maréchal" naît le 10 décembre 1989 à Saint-Germain-en-Laye, dans les Yvelines. Elle est la fille du journaliste Roger Auque et de Yann Le Pen. Elle est donc l'un des neuf petits-enfants de Jean-Marie Le Pen et la nièce de Marine Le Pen. Cependant, la véritable identité de son père n’a été révélé qu’en 2014 par la journaliste Christine Clerc dans son livre Les Conquérantes. Cette dernière a indiqué qu’elle l’avait apprit par la bouche du patriarche dans les conversations qu’elle a eu avec lui pour son travail, et qu’il ne lui avait pas demandé de le garder secret. Elle l’a donc dévoilé sans avoir jugé utile d’en demander l’autorisation. Auparavant, son père était présenté comme étant l’ancien mari de Yann, Samuel Maréchal, chef d’entreprise et ancien cadre du FN, fils d'un pasteur protestantComment Marion Maréchal-Le Pen compte gagner en PacaMarion Maréchal-Le Pen face à Jean-Jacques Bourdin en directMarion Maréchal-Le Pen sur BFMTV et sur RMC. Enfant, elle est décrite comme étant « lisse comme un galet », surtout par opposition à son frère Romain de cinq ans son cadet. Elle commence sa scolarité dans le secteur publique. Mais le lynchage dont elle fait l’objet par d’autres élèves (qui la traitent d’antisémite) en raison de son aïeul pousse l’institutrice à convaincre sa mère de l’intégrer dans le privé. Elle fait donc ses études à l’institution Saint-Pie-X de la paroisse de Saint-Cloud, à proximité du domicile familial, du CM2 à la cinquième. Elle décrit ce passage comme « fondamental dans son apprentissage ». Parmi ses camarades de classe se trouve Madeleine de Bazin de Jessey. Elle mène ensuite des études de droit, avec la vague ambition de devenir avocate, à l'université Panthéon-Assas (Paris II), dont elle se désinscrit après sa quatrième année lorsqu'elle est élue, en 2012. Elle y a alors obtenu ses examens écrits, et repoussé ses oraux à septembre. Elle en ressort avec un master 1 de droit public. Dans cet établissement, elle dit avoir suscité « plus la curiosité que l'animosité »« JE NE SUIS LA MARIONNETTE DE PERSONNE »Marion Maréchal, son grand-père s'appelle Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationaleMarion Maréchal-Le Pen et Sens commun évoquent de possibles «alliances»LA PATRONNE DU VAUCLUSE. Vie privée Elle est mariée civilement à Matthieu Decosse, chef d’entreprise dans l’événementiel à Paris de cinq ans son aîné, le 29 juillet 2014 à la mairie de Saint-Cloud, et donne naissance à une fille, Olympe, le 3 septembre suivant. Le même mois, le maire FN de Cogolin rebaptise la salle des mariages de sa commune à son nom. La presse à sensation annonce leur divorce le 23 juin 2016Comment Marion Maréchal-Le Pen compte gagner en PacaLa salle des mariages de Cogolin a-t-elle vraiment été rebaptisée du nom de la fille de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen?INFO CLOSER : MARION MARÉCHAL-LE PEN DIVORCE APRÈS 2 ANS DE MARIAGE. Elle a porté plainte à trois reprises pour « atteinte à la vie privée » : une première fois en novembre 2013 contre L’Express qui a révélé l’identité de son véritable père, une deuxième fois en avril 2014 contre Minute qui a annoncé sa grossesse et une troisième fois en juin 2016 contre Closer qui a révélé son divorce. Elle fait condamner le premier le 15 avril 2015 à verser 10 000 euros de dommages et intérêts et 3 000 euros de frais de justiceMarion Maréchal-Le Pen fait condamner L'ExpressMarion Maréchal-Le Pen attaque en justice «Closer» pour atteinte à sa vie privée. Carrière politique Débuts en politique En 1992, âgée de trois ans, elle pose sur les genoux de son grand-père pour une affiche au moment des élections régionalesMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, cinq ans d'ascension fulgurante. Son intérêt pour la politique commence à l’âge de ses 16 ans, lorsqu’elle suit la campagne présidentielle de son grand-père en 2007. Elle est également attirée par « le personnage Sarkozy » et fréquente alors des milieux de jeunes UMPMarion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par SarkozyMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. Se décrivant elle-même comme une déçue du sarkozysme, elle rejoint le Front national et participe aux élections municipales de 2008 à Saint-Cloud, où elle figure en septième position sur la liste d’Alexandra Trémorin. Ils ne recueillent que 6,3% des voix, ne décrochant qu’un seul siègeMarion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par Sarkozy. A 19 ans, elle est de nouveau candidate lors des régionales de 2010 en Île-de-France, en deuxième position dans les Yvelines sur la liste conduite par Marie-Christine Arnautu. A ce moment-là, elle se dit « très proche » de Marine Le Pen. Une caméra immortalise le moment où elle cède aux pleurs face à la question d’un journaliste à laquelle elle ne sait répondre. Le soir du premier tour, le FN ne recueille que 9,29%, ce qui constitue un score insuffisant pour une qualification au second tourAprès Jean-Marie et Marine, voici la petite-fille Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par Sarkozy. Députée de la V République Marion Maréchal choisit de s’éloigner de la politique. Elle réapparaît simplement lors du traditionnel défilé du FN le 1er mai en 2011 et en 2012. Lorsque son grand-père l’approche pour qu’elle soit candidate aux législatives de 2012 dans le Vaucluse, sa première réponse est un refus. La jeune étudiante en quatrième année de droit préfère favoriser ses études. Face à l’insistance de Jean-Marie Le Pen, elle se plaint auprès de sa tante puis se laisse finalement convaincre quand le patriarche lui demande un devoir d'exemplarité auprès des jeunes. Jean-Marie Le Pen poursuit un second objectif : laver l’affront de la profanation du cimetière juif de Carpentras en 1990 où le FN avait été accusé à tort. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle choisit de rajouter « Le Pen » à « Maréchal », soulignant l'honneur de porter ce nom dans l'hémicycleMarion Maréchal, son grand-père s'appelle Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale«Elle est brutale, méprisante» : Jany Le Pen lâche les coups contre sa belle-fille. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen mène donc campagne dans la troisième circonscription de Vaucluse face au député sortant, l’UMP Jean-Michel Ferrand, lequel y est élu depuis 1988 sans discontinuer. Il s’agit d’un département où Marine Le Pen a obtenu un de ses meilleurs scores deux mois plus tôt à la présidentielle. Elle arrive en tête du premier tour avec 34,65% des voix, en ballotage avec Jean-Michel Ferrand (30,03%) et la candidate socialiste Catherine Arkilovitch (21,98%). Malgré la consigne de son parti, cette dernière refuse de se démettre en faveur du candidat UMP dans le but d’empêcher l’élection d’un élu frontiste. Des élus socialistes du département témoignent un an plus tard d'un accord conclu entre le FN et le PS, accord démenti par Marion Maréchal-Le Pen. De plus, son rival de droite commet l'erreur de sa sous-estimerComment le PS du Vaucluse a sciemment fait élire Marion Maréchal-Le PenWeapon of mass distraction: France’s youngest member of Parliament is 25 and she takes no prisoners. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen l’emporte le soir du 17 juin avec 42,09% des suffrages exprimés, tandis que Jean-Michel Ferrand s’incline avec 35,82% des voix et que Catherine Arkilovitch n’améliore même pas d’un point son score initial (22,08%). Elle devient ainsi, à 22 ans, le plus jeune député de l’Histoire de la République et la benjamine de l’Assemblée nationale. Louis Antoine de Saint-Juste avait en effet 24 ans lors de son élection le 10 août 1792. Elle est donc une des six secrétaire de la séance inaugurale de la XIV législature le 26 juin au Palais BourbonMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, (éphémère) secrétaire de l'Assemblée nationale. Elle est le seul élu FN à siéger à l’Assemblée nationale, puisque Gilbert Collard, élu dans le Gard voisin, figure sous étiquette Rassemblement Bleu Marine. Elle est membre de la commission des Affaires culturelles et de l’Éducation puis de celle des Affaires étrangères et participe aux groupes d'amitié France-Russie et France-Côte d'Ivoire. Elle devient également secrétaire départementale de Vaucluse et membre du bureau politique du FN. Son suppléant, Hervé de Lépineau, est un avocat, membre de la Ligue du Sud de Jacques BompardQuatre arrivées au bureau politique du FN, dont Marion Maréchal-Le PenNominations de nouveaux Secrétaires départementauxMarion Maréchal, son grand-père s'appelle Le PenRégionales 2015 et son directeur de communication, qui utilise le pseudonyme de Stephen Arnaud, est un franc-maçon libéral au passé royaliste, issu de la Nouvelle droite et ancien du GRECE. Ce dernier déplaît à une partie du FN pour la grande influence qu'il aurait sur elle parce qu'il la pousserait à s'écarter de la ligne du parti, à tel point que Marine Le Pen aurait voulu l'écarter, et lui fait utiliser Janus plutôt que Riwal pour sa communication. C'est lui qui lui ouvre la porte de milieux d'entreprise libéraux. Elle est aussi proche d'Aymeric ChaupradeLe bras très droit de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen. Elle siège parmi les non-inscrits et dispose donc de pouvoirs plus limités que ses collèges dans le travail parlementaire (elle n'a d'ailleurs déposé qu'une seule proposition de loi). Elle se dit « condamnée de fait à un rôle d’opposition et de communication ». Un cordon sanitaire a été établit entre les élus FN et le reste de l'Assemblée, comme le refus de les laisser cosigner des propositions de loi avec eux (exception faite pour Marion Maréchal-Le Pen au sujet de la reconnaissance du génocide vendéen avec l'UMP Lionel Lucas) ou d'accepter les fonds de sa réserve parlementaire qu'elle reverse donc aux mairies FN, mais plusieurs élus reconnaissent son travail et son sérieux. Elle est aussi remarquée pour sa personnalité vive, pour son apprentissage rapide des codes et de sa fonction, pour son inflexibilité idéologique et pour sa singularité comme personnage. Elle se montre plus assidue dans ses prises de paroles dans l'hémicycle qu'en commission des Affaires étrangèresCollard et Maréchal-Le Pen, élus dépitésMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l’ange exterminateurUn député Les Républicains, proche de François Fillon, trouve que Marion Maréchal-Le Pen "a un bel avenir politique". Bénéficiant de cette faible représentation parlementaire, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen et Gilbert Collard comptent parmi les figures du FN les plus invitées dans les médias. Elle prononce son premier discours aux universités d'été du Front national à La Baule, le 23 septembre 2012, devant mille personnesMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, étoile montante du FN. C’est cependant en 2013 qu’elle perce véritablement. En effet, Marine Le Pen ayant refusé de participer aux manifestations opposées à la loi du « Mariage pour tous », c’est Marion Maréchal-Le Pen qui devient la figure emblématique du parti lors de ces journées, notamment pour la marche du 13 janvier. Le 2 octobre 2014, à 24 ans, elle est choisie pour être le contradicteur frontiste d'Alain Juppé, ancien Premier ministre et candidat présidentiel, dans une émission politique de premier plan sur une grande chaîne de télévision. Le 20 mars 2016, elle est l'invitée principale d'une émission de plus d'une heure pour la première foisMarion Maréchal-Le Pen sur son face-à-face avec Alain Juppé sur France 2 : "C'était impressionnant"FRANCE 2 Marion Maréchal Le Pen en débat avec Alain Juppé 02/10/2014Marion Maréchal-Le Pen sur BFM TV. Sa notoriété semble être acquise puisque trois ans seulement après son élection, seuls 7% des Français déclarent ne pas la connaître et pas moins de 40% en ont une opinion favorable (sondages Ifop pour Paris Match et Odoxa pour Le Parisien). Outre sa candidature aux élections régionales de 2015 qui accroît sa popularité, elle est la quatrième personnalité politique la plus populaire sur Facebook, derrière Nicolas Sarkozy, Marine Le Pen et François Hollande, les quatre seuls à dépasser les 500 000 soutiens en mai 2016 (elle-même dépasse les 600 000 en septembre 2016)Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationaleQuatre Français sur dix ont «une bonne opinion» de Marion Maréchal-Le PenLES FRANÇAIS VEULENT RÉVEILLONNER AVEC ALAIN JUPPÉSondage: la cote de popularité de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen en forte haussePopularité : l’ascension de Marion Maréchal-Le PenRégionales : le Scan des réseaux sociauxDésormais 4e personnalité politique la + populaire sur Facebook je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien !Vous êtes désormais plus de 600000 à me suivre sur ma page facebook. Merci à tous pour votre soutien !. Sa trajectoire rapide (« la plus fulgurante depuis celle de Napoléon Bonaparte » écrit The Telegraph), son positionnement au carrefour de plusieurs droites, son sens politique et son pouvoir d'attraction fait s'interroger la presse et même sa tante sur le rôle qu'elle pourrait jouer à l'avenir, allant jusqu'à évoquer une ambition présidentielleLes Le Pen, Philippot et Sarkozy : le quatuor honni des FrançaisAprès 2017, le FN en zone de turbulences ?Marion Maréchal-Le Pen: the new wonder-girl of France's far-rightVous êtes désormais 500000 à me soutenir sur facebook !Au salon des maires, Marine Le Pen parade avec ses élusPourquoi la guerre entre Marion et Marine Le Pen n'aura pas lieu (avant 2017). thumb|right|250px Le 29 novembre 2014, lors du XV congrès du Front national à Lyon, elle arrive largement en tête du vote des militants pour la composition du comité central du parti, avec 80% des suffrages, arrivant en tête devant de hautes personnalités comme Louis Aliot (76%), Steeve Briois (70%), Florian Philippot (69%) ou Bruno Gollnisch (65%). Cette distance est marquée face à Florian Philippot, gaulliste plus étatiste présenté comme son rival. Elle ne prononce cependant pas de discours et refuse la vice-présidence à la Jeunesse qui lui est proposéeFN: Marion Maréchal-Le Pen arrive en tête au vote interne. Au grand mécontentement de la direction du FN qu'elle n'a pas informé initialement, elle se consacre à des déplacements à l'étranger en 2016, le premier étant en Italie les 15 et 16 mars. Elle se rend à Rome pour s'entretenir avec des cadres de la Ligue du Nord comme Matteo Salvini et fortifier l'alliance des deux partis, mais surtout à Milan, en Lombardie, pour s'imprégner de la gestion LN de la région (ex : elle rencontre Cristina Cappellini en charge de la culture)"Difendiamo insieme le nostre identità" Marion le Pen invita Regione Lombardia alla collaborazioneIl Talebano/ Marion Le Pen dietro le quinte. Lezioni di politica incrociateL’"amazzone” Le Pen a Milano. L’ultimo colpo del Talebano della LegaSalvini-Marion Le Pen, "patto di sangue" a MilanoEuropa, Usa, Russia, Lega: l'opinione di Marion Le PenPhilippe VardonMaréchal-Le Pen fait bande à part à MilanLa petite sérénade italienne de Marion Maréchal-Le PenIl ciclone Le Pen a RomaIntervizta a Marion Maréchal - Le Pen - Virus 24/03/16. D'autres voyages sont prévus en Syrie en avril pour se rendre compte sur place de la situation du régime de Bachar el-Assad et Russie en mai pour y donner une conférence à l'université de Saint-Petersbourg à la demande de son président. Israël et le Maroc sont aussi évoquésMarion Maréchal-Le Pen et les parlementaires frontistes veulent aller en SyrieUne tournée internationale pour Marion Maréchal-Le Pen. Le 30 mai 2016, elle fait savoir qu'elle se représentera aux élections législatives de 2017 dans sa circonscription, la plus gagnable de toutes pour le Front national. Quelques jours plus tard, elle décline la proposition d'être porte-parole de la campagne présidentielle de Marine Le Pen en 2017Front national: Marion Maréchal joue trop "perso" pour Marine Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen: «Le FN doit créer des ponts» avec des partenaires pour les législativesFN : Marion ne sera pas la porte-parole de Marine. Élections régionales de 2015 Après s’être présentée en dixième place sur une liste à Sorgues aux élections municipales de 2014 et s’être personnellement investie dans les élections départementales de 2015 en Provence-Alpes-Côte d’AzurMunicipales : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen candidate à SorguesLA PATRONNE DU VAUCLUSECommuniqué de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, Député et secrétaire départemental de VaucluseDans le Vaucluse, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen perd et gagne, elle obtient l’investiture de son parti le 17 avril pour être tête-de-liste aux élections régionales de décembre 2015 dans la région, après que Bruno Gollnisch se soit lui-même retiré de la course. Elle s’était montrée intéressé bien plus tôt et avait reçu l’assentiment de sa tante mais son grand-père s’était imposé de lui-même, avant qu’une série de déclarations polémiques le fassent se retirer à son profit après une rencontre le 13 avril. Dans cette grave crise que traverse le parti, elle parvient à ménager sa situation en se murant dans le silence après avoir publiquement condamné les propos de Jean-Marie Le Pen sur les chambres à gaz et avoir voté une motion contre lui en bureau politique le 4 mai. Elle confirme finalement sa candidature à Valeurs actuelles et obtient le soutien officiel de Jean-Marie Le Pen le 17 octobre. Les menaces que peuvent représenter des candidatures dissidentes ou la liste de Jacques Bompard à l’extrême-droite sont minimesMarine et Marion Le Pen: le choc des ambitionsMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, étoile montante du FN prise entre deux feuxFN: Jean-Marie Le Pen renonce à se présenter aux régionales en PacaCrise au FN: Marion Maréchal a voté la motion contre Jean-Marie Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen investie par le FN en PACA pour les régionalesMarion Maréchal-Le Pen : «Je ne souhaite pas être prise en otage par Jean-Marie Le Pen»Paca : dernière séance au conseil régional pour Jean-Marie Le PenÉlections régionales 2015 en PACA : "Si on travaille sur la photo, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen va gagner", ironise Jacques Bompard. Elle lance sa candidature dans une mairie frontiste le 5 juillet en déclarant notamment refuser « le remplacement continu d'une population par une autre » et ne pas vouloir « de la Paca black-blanc-beur mais de la Paca bleu-blanc-rouge » pour éviter que la région ne « passe de la Riviera à la favela »Marion Maréchal-Le Pen lance sa campagne en Paca sur des thèmes identitaires. Pourtant, c’est sur la crédibilité économique qu’elle mise sa campagne. Elle rallie à elle des profils variés comme des transfuges notables de ce qu’elle nomme « l’ex-UMP » (Olivier Bettati, Jérôme Rivière, Franck Allisio, Daniel Philippot, etc.) ou bien de l’ancien identitaire Philippe VardonMarion Maréchal-Le Pen recrute un cadre Les RépublicainsUn ancien colistier de Christian Estrosi rejoint Marion Maréchal-Le Pen. Sa légitimité n’est contestée par aucun frontiste dans cette région où ses idées parlent aux pieds-noirs et à leurs enfants, aux agriculteurs et aux petits entrepreneurs. Depuis son élection en 2012, elle a siphonné l'électorat de la Ligue du Sud ou de maires divers droite dans le Vaucluse et asséché Les Républicains désormais relégués en troisième place. Pour la crédibilité, son équipe a des échanges avec les régions italiennes de Vénétie et de Légurie où la Ligue du Nord dirigeRÉGIONALES : LE CHOC MARION MARÉCHAL-LE PENMarion Maréchal-Le Pen s’est imposée en nom propreL’extrême droite plurielle de Maréchal-Le Pen. Les sondages successifs démontrent un fort soutien à sa candidature, avec une victoire souvent annoncée, et des scores en hausse après les attentats parisiens du 13 novembre qui lui permettent de distancer clairement son principal adversaire, le Républicain Christian Estrosi, investi par son parti spécialement pour lui faire barrage, de peur que l’élection ne soit « une rampe de lancement incroyable pour elle » qui la « fasse devenir une star »SONDAGE. Elections régionales : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen bien partie pour gagner la région PacaLes attentats à Paris joueront-ils en faveur de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen aux régionales ?Christian Estrosi face à Marion Maréchal-Le Pen en PACA: "si on la laisse gagner, elle va devenir une star". Ces bons résultats sont parfois cause de complications pendant la campagne, comme une garde-à-vue arbitraire par Christian Estrosi de Philippe Vardon rapidement libéré, la déformation de ses propos par Christian Estrosi qui est poursuivi pour "diffamation", ou bien des débordements à Guillestre en marge d’une protestation encouragés par le maire écologiste, poursuivit lui pour "menace de mort et dégradations de biens privés" ainsi que pour "manquement grave aux responsabilités d'ordre public de sécurité et de salubrité"FN : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen veut se faire entendreMarion Maréchal-Le Pen bousculée après un meeting: le FN porte plainte contre un maireChristian Estrosi envoie l'ex-identitaire et colistier de Marion Le Pen, Philippe Vardon, en garde à vue. Son programme est le suivantRégionales : ce qu’il faut retenir des propositions économiques des candidatsGap : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, entre « patriotisme économique » et soutien aux TPECollard et Maréchal-Le Pen, élus dépitésRégionales: si le FN gagne en Paca mais rate sa gestion, "2017 sera remis en cause"Marion Maréchal-Le Pen promet d'oeuvrer à l'économie en Paca : *'Économie :' elle ambitionne d'augmenter l'aide aux petites et moyennes entreprises par la région, par l'augmentation du budget de 100 millions d'euros actuellement à 500 millions en fin de mandat, la création d'un « Fonds régional de partenariat des entreprises » qui aurait les droits et devoirs d'une banque pour palier le manquement de celles-ci et la formation des comités départementaux mêlant représentants politiques et économiques pour gérer les dossiers (formation, demandes d'aides). Le programme serait financé par des économies réalisées sur le fonctionnement administratif de la région ou sur des programmes de philanthropie internationale. Le président LN de la Lombardie italienne, l'ancien ministre de l'Intérieur Roberto Maroni, fait aussi savoir son envie de travailler avec elle et sa région. L'invitation de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen à la Chambre de Commerce et d'Industrie à Marseille est la première participation d'un candidat FN dans ce type d'organisme consulaireRoberto Maroni FacebookMarion Maréchal-Le Pen devant la Chambre de Commerce et d'Industrie à Marseille. *'Défense de la production :' elle vante son « patriotisme économique régional » consistant à utiliser des clauses sociales et environnementales pour favoriser les entreprises régionales sur le marché public et défend une réindustrialisation qui passerait par la création de filières complètes comme le démantèlement de navires. *'Éducation :' elle préconise la création d'une bourse au mérite régionale pour pallier l'affaiblissement de la bourse nationale par le gouvernement. Elle prévoit la création d'un lycée des métiers de la merAvec Marion, une région qui vous défend. *'Transport :' estimant le contrat entre la SNCF et la région lésé, elle explique qu'il ne sera renouvelé que pour trois ans en 2017 et non plus dix et qu'elle ouvrira à la concurrence pour faire pression sur l'entreprise critiquée sur la ponctualité et la salubrité en Paca. Elle créera une police régionale pour le Transport express régional (TER) et renforcera les pénalités de retard. *'Immigration et identité :' elle propose de supprimer l'enveloppe régionale de 3 millions d'euros pour l'accueil des migrants ainsi que les subventions aux « associations antiracistes » car jugées communautaristes. Elle promet la création d'une « vice-présidence à l’identité » de Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, « une petite France entre terre, mer et montagne connue de par le monde », ainsi que la création d'un grand Puy du Fou provençal pour lequel elle a déjà reçu l'assurance de Philippe de Villiers qui la soutient par ailleursVIDÉO - Marion Maréchal Le Pen : "Si le FN ne réussit pas en Paca, nous serons tricards pour 30 ans"Marion Maréchal-Le Pen semble avoir l’étoffe et être taillée pour la haute merPour Philippe de Villiers, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen "scintille d’intelligence". *'Subventions des associations :' elle promet dans une réunion de la Manif pour Tous de supprimer les subventions aux associations LGBT et au Planning familial en leur reprochant de véhiculer la théorie du genre qu'elle considère être une fumisterie et de banaliser l'avortement en le conseillant aux femmes sans proposer d'alternative. Face à la polémique provoquée à gauche, elle dénonce une « totémisation » autour d'« associations politisées de gauche et féministes » qui « vivent d'une rente de situation » et rappelle que l'action de ces associations n'est pas liée aux compétences de la régionMarion Maréchal-Le Pen veut supprimer les aides aux plannings familiaux et aux associations LGBTPlanning familial: le FN "montre son vrai visage en région Paca"Suppression des aides au planning familial : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen s'explique. Au premier tour, la liste « La France plein sud ! » arrive largement en tête avec 40,55%, devant la contre-performance de Christian Estrosi (26,48%) et le délitement du Parti socialiste dans la région (16,59%). Elle et Marine Le Pen sont les seules en France métropolitaine à dépasser les 40% avec des scores similaires. La constitution d’un « Front républicain » au deuxième tour, permit par le retrait de la liste socialiste, conduit à l’élection de Christian Estrosi au terme d'un entre-deux-tours sans débat et d'une virulente campagne anti-FN. Cependant, en totalisant 45,22% des suffrages, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen réalise le meilleur score jamais obtenu par le Front national, aussi bien dans la région PACA où elle double celui obtenu aux élections de 2010, que dans n'importe quelle autre région, grâce à une progression de 166 401 voix, tandis que Marine Le Pen n'augmente son résultat que de deux points et que Florian Philippot reste au même niveau qu'au premier tour. Aux yeux de plusieurs commentateurs politiques, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen est la révélation de la campagne qui lui a permis d'accéder à une plus grande reconnaissance. C'est aussi le cas des médias internationaux qui sont nombreux à s'intéresser à elle. Un sondage indique qu'elle est la personnalité du FN la plus populaire auprès des FrançaisRégionales : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen largement en tête en PacaRégionales : en PACA, Maréchal-Le Pen loin devant EstrosiEn Paca, la frontiste Marion Maréchal-Le Pen largement en tête, seule face à EstrosiFace au FN, le PS choisit le «barrage républicain» contre l'avis de ses candidatsLe Christ, la "cinquième colonne" et Casimir, la soirée au QG de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen à MarseilleC dans l'air du 17-12-2015 |SARKOZY : LE CANDIDAT A ABATTRE (à 41min30)FN : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, le poison de la droiteMarine Le Pen est bien la fille de son père, par Éric Zemmour dans Le Figaro Magazine de décembre 2015Ça s'est passé en 2015 : nouvelle poussée du FNLa «rock star» Marion Maréchal-Le Pen fascine les médias américainsUne majorité de Français souhaitent un renouvellement de la classe politiqueUn sondage confirme la « défaite victorieuse » du FN. Allocution de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen après le second tour (13 décembre 2015) Mes amis, Merci infiniment et bravo Merci à nos électeurs. Merci aux centaines de milliers d’électeurs de Provence, des Alpes et de Côte d’azur qui ont apporté leurs suffrages à notre liste ; la France plein Sud. Merci à mes colistiers, qui ont fait une campagne exceptionnelle. Merci à nos admirables militants, à qui je dois tout. Je suis si fière de vous. Nous sommes premiers dans le Vaucluse Nous sommes premiers dans le Var Mes amis, Il y a des victoires qui font honte aux vainqueurs. Au nom des valeurs de la République, ils auront ce soir sabordé la représentation du peuple français. Tout aura été fait : calomnie, mensonge, clientélisme, vote communautaire… et je vous en passe. Mes amis, ne les écoutez pas, il n’y a pas de plafond de verre. Ce soit disant plafond de verre était de 25% en 2010, aujourd’hui à 48%. Et demain nous serons majoritaires ! Où est le plafond de verre lorsque nous gagnons près de 200 000 voix à l’entre-deux tours ! Où est le plafond de verre ici en PACA alors que nous obtenons le meilleur score Front National en France ! Alors si tous ces profiteurs cyniques peuvent nous effrayer, s’ils pensent nous dégoûter, s’ils pensent nous décourager, je leurs dis : ils se trompent ! Nous redoublerons d’efforts, nous redoublerons de combativité. Notre amour de la France n’en est qu’exalté. A la région, je serai, avec mon équipe, votre représentante : celle des patriotes. Honnête, fidèle, libre pour que notre région reprenne toute sa place et que les patriotes soient défendus. Les vieux rentiers de leur système ont été élus par défaut. Ils sont d’ores et déjà pieds et poings liés par leurs compromissions. Les électeurs reviendront vers l’envie, l’envie d’être défendus, d’être représentés, d’être Français. Le succès n’est pas final. L’échec n’est pas fatal. C’est le courage de continuer qui compte. Et parce que nous sommes Français, le courage n’est pas ce qui nous manque. Notre histoire est faite d’immenses tragédies mais aussi de sublimes résurrections. La sublime résurrection viendra à force de courage, de droiture et de travail pour et avec tous les patriotes. Plus que jamais, ce soir, vive la Provence, les Alpes et la Côte d’Azur. Vive la France !Allocution de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen Rétrospectivement, elle considère que l'échec de sa campagne est dû aux manques de réseaux et d'argent, au tapage anti-FN qui s'est répandu dans les médias et contrecarré seulement par le succès internet du parti, ainsi qu'à une faible implantation locale. Outre la lutte contre la diabolisation persistante, elle considère que le FN doit démontrer ses capacités d'ouverture à d'autres personnes, sur d'autres thématiques et au monde de la culture dont l'influence est grande. Elle retient toutefois les invitations de l'Évêché de Toulon et de la Chambre de Commerce et d'Industrie comme des points positifs. Le journaliste Jean-François Rosnoblet estime qu'elle est devenue une pièce-maîtresse dans le jeu du FN puisqu'elle a ancré puissamment le mouvement dans la région, avec des scores en constante amélioration qui laminent la gauche et concurrencent la droite. Joël Gombin, politologue spécialisé dans le Vaucluse, observe qu'elle a su créer une synthèse politique allant de la droite à l'extrême-droite, plus focalisé sur l'élaboration d'un programme que que sur l'idéologie, alors que Marine Le Pen ne parvient pas à une telle ouverture. Son parachutage a permit de faire d'une terre d'élection labourable le point fort de l'implantation frontiste. Il note enfin sa "triple légitimité du nom, de l'élection et du poids en interne au parti"[https://fr.calameo.com/read/00468913871ac83adb8a7 Entretien à France en mars 2016]Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, pièce essentielle du FN pour 2017 Conseillère régionale de Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur Malgré ses quarante-deux élus au conseil régional, le FN ne décroche aucune vice-présidence et n’obtient que treize sièges sur un total de quarante à la commission permanente. Le jour de l’inauguration, le 18 décembre, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen annonce sa volonté de présider son groupe dans une opposition « pas systématique mais constructive …, efficace, courtoise et technique ». Elle pointe les premiers abus et manquements de Christian Estrosi et rappelle « Estrosi à la haine mais pas nous, parce que nous avons la conscience tranquille. Nous n’avons trahi personne ». Elle quitte la direction de la fédération FN de Vaucluse en janvier 2016Marion Maréchal-Le Pen : "Je ne crois pas aux promesses, je n'ai pas confiance"En Paca, les nuances de bleuMarion Maréchal le Pen quitte la tête du FN 84. Lors de la séance du 29 janvier 2016, elle et son groupe votent contre la création de l’assemblée consultative promise par Christian Estrosi pour faire siéger les partis retirés du second tour, et refusent d’y siéger, en dénonçant, selon ses termes, « un doublon coûteux et inutile du Conseil économique et social régional » qui vise à « contourner la démocratie en permettant d’éviter que le vrai débat n’ait plus lieu au sein de l’hémicycle et que l’attention se détourner vers cette conférence qui ne tient aucune légitimité des urnes ». « J’attendais presque le paragraphe où nous devions leur céder nos écharpes » affirme t’elle en réaction aux larges droits qui leurs sont octroyés. Elle dépose une requête au tribunal administratif de Marseille le 17 mai pour obtenir sa suspension mais cette requête est déboutée deux jours plus tard au motif que la conférence ne « lui ôte pas les droits qui sont les siens d'exprimer son opposition au sein du conseil régional »Le Conseil Régional PACA crée son assemblée consultative. Le FN refuse de siégerIntervention de Marion-Maréchal Le Pen à propos de la création d'une "assemblée parallèle"Région : l'assemblée "bis" prévue pour avrilEn Paca, Estrosi et Maréchal-Le Pen comme chien et chatMarion Maréchal Le Pen n'obtient pas la suspension de la conférence régionale consultative instituée en PACA. Le 29 février 2016, elle saisit la déontologue de la région après que la presse ait révélé la commande d'un sondage par Christian Estrosi sur lui, sa stratégie et ses adversaires aux frais du contribuable azuréenSondage d'Estrosi : le FN saisit la déontologue de la RégionVers une affaire des sondages de la région PACA ?. Le 8 avril 2016, le groupe Front national vote contre le budget présenté par Christian Estrosi. Le même jour, sa proposition de lutte contre l'usage des travailleurs détachés par une clause de maîtrise du français dans les contrats publics fait l'objet d'un refus de principeEn Paca, Estrosi et Maréchal-Le Pen comme chien et chatLa droite veut inscrire une disposition anti-travailleurs détachés dans la loi travail. En mai 2016, elle compte parmi les principales voix à s'opposer à un concert du rappeur Black M, dont les propos à l'égard de la France ont été peu amènes et qui promet de « bien s'amuser », à l'occasion du centenaire de la bataille de Verdun en présence du président français et de la chancelière allemandeBlack M : Marion Marechal-Le Pen veut le censurer !. Déjà isolée à la tête du FN avec l'éviction de Marie-Christine Arnautu, sa seule alliée au bureau politique, elle provoque l'ire de sa tante en acceptant l'invitation de l'Action française à un colloque sur les régimes royalistes et monarchistes puis à un rendez-vous de Robert Ménard à participer à un colloque des droites radicales à Béziers le 28 mai 2016. Ce jour-là, elle quitte prématurément l'événement, apparemment sur ordre de Marine Le Pen, prenant prétexte des déclarations du maire qui ne veut pas être le « marchepied » du FN, dénonçant son ingratitude et une stratégie synonyme de « On veut vos voix, pas vos gueules »Marion Maréchal-Le Pen claque la porte du rendez-vous de Robert Ménard à BéziersMarion Maréchal-Le Pen lâche Robert Ménard : elle montre les muscles pour peser sur le FN. Par une lettre du 31 mai 2016 adressée au président du conseil régional, elle annonce qu'elle démissionne de la Commission permanente du Conseil départemental, estimant que cette assemblée ne remplie plus son office puisque Christian Estrosi s'en sert pour faire valider ses choix et non les soumettre au débatMarion Maréchal-Le Pen démissionne de la Commission PermanenteMarion Maréchal-Le Pen - "La Voix est Libre" sur France 3 Côte d'Azur (à partir de 11min00). Le président délégué LR de la région, Renaud Muselier, affirme : « Elle descend dans la région une fois par mois, juste pour la plénière, elle ne participe pas aux commissions, et quand elle descend elle fait des conférences de presse. ... Ils prennent une décision systématique : le refus de vote, l’absence de participation »Renaud Muselier se lance dans une imitation des « minauderies » de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen. Constatant la force électorale du Grand Sud pour le Front national - l'intégralité des parlementaires nationaux et la majorité des maires et des élus régionaux - et désireuse de solidifier cet ancrage, elle renoue avec la tradition frontiste de la fête annuelle des Bleu Blanc Rouge (BBR), supprimée en 2007 pour des raisons financières, mais circonscrite aux neufs fédérations du Grand Sud et organisée au Pontet le 9 juillet 2016. Elle explique au Figaro : « Mon souhait est d'instaurer, à long terme, cette tradition de fête populaire .... Notre honneur est de rester un parti populaire quand les autres partis préfèrent souvent les petits fours, canapés et champagne ». Sa première tenue rassemble 1 500 militants et se caractérise par la venue impromptue de Marine Le Pen mais c'est Marion Maréchal-Le Pen qui prononce un discours, allocution d'une trentaine de minutes consacrée à l'identité et à la sécuritéMarion Maréchal Le Pen : «Je veux instaurer une grande fête populaire dans le Sud»Dans le Vaucluse, Marine Le Pen en invitée surpriseMarine Le Pen s'invite à la fête FN de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen. En juillet 2016, suite aux attentats de Nice et d'une église de Seine-Maritime, elle annonce son intention de s'engager dans la réserve militaire de PACA en septembre après y avoir réfléchit depuis quelques temps. Elle le justifie par le devoir patriotique et par la nécessité d'un engagement actif dans une guerre essentiellement identitaire selon elle. Après l'attaque de l'église, elle avait alerté « Ils tuent nos enfants, assassinent nos policiers et égorgent nos prêtres. Réveillez-vous ! ... En Occident comme en Orient, les chrétiens doivent se lever pour résister à l'islamisme! ». Déplorant le manque d'effectif réserviste, elle espère entraîner d'autres vocations dans son sillage. Elle devrait suivre une formation d'un mois avant d'être intégrée dans une des trois armées, pouvant être mobilisée jusqu'à 60 jours par an, et éventuellement bénéficier d’un contrat rémunéréMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, écoeurée après l’assassinat d’un prêtre, annonce vouloir s’engager dans la réserve militaireMarion Maréchal-Le Pen va devenir réservisteMarion Maréchal Le Pen annonce son intention de rejoindre la réserve militaireMarion Maréchal-Le Pen réagit à l'attentat de Saint Etienne du Rouvray - BFMTV (27.07.16). Le 8 septembre 2016, elle est relaxée par le tribunal correctionnel de Carpentras dans un procès intenté pour "diffamation" par Jacques Bompard. L'annulation par le Conseil d'État, en octobre 2015, du vote électronique dans le canton d'Orange pour les élections départementales, lui avait fait parler de la « bidouille électronique qui remplace désormais l’époque où les communistes cachaient des mines de crayons sous leurs ongles pour invalider des bulletins »Marion Maréchal-Le Pen relaxée contre Jacques BompardBompard attaque Marion Maréchal-le Pen. Positionnement politique Marion Maréchal-Le Pen se définit elle-même comme une « femme de droite, souverainiste, identitaire »Au FN, le sujet de l’identité creuse le fossé entre Marion Maréchal-Le Pen et Florian Philippot. Elle est elle-même favorable à l’« union des droites », revendiquant d'ailleurs une proximité idéologique avec le RPR des années 1980, et a élaboré des contacts avec des élus UMP et divers droite dès novembre 2012Marion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par SarkozyRégionales - Marion Le Pen : "L'union des droites, c'est nous qui la faisons"L'Invitée D!CI : Marion Maréchal Le Pen revendique une "proximité idéologique avec le RPR des années 80". Elle est une lectrice de Jacques de Guillebon, journaliste royaliste et catholique, et de Jean-Yves Le Gallou, ancien du GRECE passé par le FN où il a laissé l’idée de la « préférence nationale ». Elle lit Jean-Claude Michéa, antilibéral dénonçant l'évolution de la gauche vers la social-démocratie, et G. K. Chesterton, apologiste du christianisme. Elle est aussi une admiratrice de Napoléon Bonaparte par une lecture du maurrassien Jacques Bainville, bien qu’elle indique par ailleurs ne pas être monarchisteMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. D'autres comme Ernest Renan et Maurice Barrès figurent parmi ses inspirationsFN : ce que Marion Maréchal-Le Pen a derrière la tête. Enfin, parmi les contemporains, Éric Zemmour, souverainiste et opposé à l'immigration, compte parmi ses lectures et influencesMarion Maréchal-Le Pen et « l’affaire Zemmour » - Radio Courtoisie (16 décembre 2014)Intéressante chronique d'Eric Zemmour... - Marion Maréchal .... Le journaliste à Valeurs actuelles Geoffroy Lejeune juge qu'« elle réussit, presque malgré elle, à incarner une ligne politique, celle de la droite traditionnelle déçue par le discours de Marine le Pen »Zemmour candidat à l'Elysée : la radiographie politique de Geoffroy Lejeune. Elle est décrite par la presse comme une « libéral-conservatrice », par opposition à la ligne étatiste de Florian Philippot avec lequel elle serait en froidMarion Maréchal-Le Pen sur Europe 1Le match Marine Le Pen / Marion Maréchal-Le Pen expliqué par une coach en image. Son collègue parlementaire Alain Chrétien affirme que « chimiquement parlant, la composition de la molécule Marion Maréchal est bien plus pure et semblable à celle de Jean-Marie Le Pen qu’à celles de Florian Philippot et de Marine Le Pen ». Dans cette lignée, elle est proche de groupes identitaires qu’elle juge « récupérables et loin d’être idiots ». Elle s’est d’ailleurs revendiquée « Française de souche », une expression qu’elle ne renie pas et dont elle déplore la démonisation par le reste de la classe politiqueFN : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen se considère comme «Française de souche». Partisane de l'assimilation culturelle pour les immigrés, elle s'oppose au droit du sol et à la binationalité, mais elle n'est pas opposée à l'interdiction totale du port du voile dans l'espace public et l'accepterait dans la rueMarion Maréchal-Le Pen: «Le FN doit créer des ponts» avec des partenaires pour les législatives. Selon elle, « il y a un besoin de racines, ceux qui refusent de se saisir du sujet identitaire font une erreur. Ce qui fait le plus souffrir les Français, c’est quand l’attachement à leur mode de vie, leur culture, est remis en cause »Au FN, le sujet de l’identité creuse le fossé entre Marion Maréchal-Le Pen et Florian Philippot. Aussi, elle a cosigné, en janvier 2013, une proposition de l’UMP Lionel Lucas pour la reconnaissance de la contre-révolution vendéenne comme un génocide et a défendu la reconnaissance des harkisPortrait de Marion Le Pen, candidate du FN aux régionalesMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. Elle est catholique et croyante, et a même participé à un séminaire en mars 2015 à l’Institut de formation politique, laboratoire d’idées conservatrices et libérales, et elle a également prit part à trois reprises au pèlerinage annuel en période de Pentecôte qui relie Paris et Chartres (2011, 2013 et 2015)Marion Maréchal-Le Pen au pèlerinage de Chartres. Sa maxime favorite est empruntée à Saint Jean : « La vérité vous rendra libre » Comment Marion Maréchal-Le Pen compte gagner en Paca. Le 29 août 2015, elle est invitée à l'universités d'été du diocèse de Fréjus-Toulon dans le Var, alors que l'Église a toujours tourné le dos au FN mais la réunion se déroule sans encombre malgré la polémique médiatique et politique suscitée dans les jours précédentsMarion Maréchal-Le Pen défend le lien entre catholicisme et FN« Concernant les migrants, nous ne disons au FN rien de plus que l’Église ! »Les catholiques ont écouté religieusement Marion Le Pen. C'est au nom de cette croyance qu'elle se dit personnellement opposée à la peine de mort et au mariage homosexuelMarion Maréchal-Le Pen invitée de Serge Moati sur LCP. Elle cautionne le déremboursement de l'IVG en cas de recours à répétition, nommés « avortements de confort» par le FNMarion Maréchal - Le Pen précise sa position sur l’IVG. Le politologue Nicolas Lebourg observe qu'elle est « la seule qui a tout compris à la Manif pour tous. Cet événement, auquel elle a participé, a mis en branle un arc des droites allant des démocrates-chrétiens à l’Œuvre française. Cet ensemble est soudé par un catholicisme identitaire et sa critique du libéralisme culturel »L’extrême droite plurielle de Maréchal-Le Pen. Son conservatisme et sa défense de l’identité chrétienne française la font remarquer par Sarah Palin, icône conservatrice aux États-Unis qui fut candidate à la vice-présidence en 2008, qui déclare « avoir un coup de cœur politique » pour celle « qui porte une voix claire de courage et de bon sens dans un pays et un continent en manque des deux » et voit en elle une réincarnation de Jeanne d’ArcEXCLUSIVE – Sarah Palin: Marion Maréchal-Le Pen and 16 Centuries of Christian FranceSARAH PALIN CRAQUE POUR MARION MARÉCHAL-LE PEN. Son libéralisme en matière d'économie rejoint celui de Jean-Marie Le Pen mais peut apparaître en rupture avec la nouvelle ligne suivie par Marine Le Pen et inspirée par Florian Philippot. Elle a assuré par exemple que son parti défendait l'économie de marché et a déjeuné le 3 mai 2016 avec un cercle de hauts-fonctionnaires appelés les Horaces qui proposent un programme plus libéral au FN. Lors du débat parlementaire sur la loi Travail en mai-juin 2016, elle dépose plusieurs amendements libéraux que Marine Le Pen la somme de retirer. Elle est favorable à la révision du statut de la fonction publique et à l'accompagnement de la fin de la loi des 35 heures par des négociations par brancheAu FN, le travail divise la familleMarion Maréchal-Le Pen: «Le FN doit créer des ponts» avec des partenaires pour les législatives. Elle serait cependant plus douteuse de la positivité d'une sortie de l'euroIdées, programme: qui est vraiment Marion Maréchal-Le Pen?. Notons que ce rapprochement avec la ligne de son grand-père se poursuit dans sa volonté de maintenir primordialement les sujets tels que l'immigration et la sécurité, quand Marine Le Pen tend à favoriser les problématiques économiques et sociales. Elle a, par exemple, publié une tribune critique lorsque le FN a intégré à son équipe un lobbyiste homosexuel avec la bénédiction de Marine Le Pen, ou bien cautionné les propos de son ami Aymeric Chauprade parlant de « certains musulmans de France » comme d'une « cinquième colonne » islamisteMarion Maréchal-Le Pen sur Europe 1Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationaleWeapon of mass distraction: France’s youngest member of Parliament is 25 and she takes no prisonersFront national : l'exclusion de Jean-Marie Le Pen a-t-elle fragilisé l'entente entre Marine Le Pen et Marion Maréchal-Le Pen ?. Sur le plan de la politique internationale, elle s’inscrit dans la ligne de son parti en défendant la Russie comme un allié. En décembre 2012, elle effectue un voyage à Moscou dans le cadre d'un forum parlementaire organisé par la Douma où elle rencontre de hauts-responsables du parti de Vladimir Poutine Russie unie. Elle se rend régulièrement à l'ambassade de Russie en France7 jours BFM : FN, en quête de pouvoirPoutine et le FN : révélations sur les réseaux russes des Le Pen. Aussi s'est-elle rendue à une réunion publique du Vlaams Belang en Belgique en octobre 2013 et a t'elle apporté son soutien à la Ligue du Nord pour les élections municipales italiennes de 2016Marine Le Pen étend son réseau en EuropeIn occasione delle elezioni comunali di #Milano, rivolgo un messaggio di sostegno ai candidati della #LegaNord. Elle affirme « Je ne me définit pas comme gaulliste mais je ne rejette pas tout en bloc, loin s'en faut, de la politique gaullienne qui a été menée par lui, notamment internationale »Marion Maréchal-Le Pen sur BFM TV. Carrière politique *20 juin 2012 – ... : député de la 3 circonscription de Vaucluse *23 septembre 2012 – ... : membre du bureau politique du Front national *8 octobre 2012 – 29 février 2016 : secrétaire départementale de la fédération de Vaucluse *18 décembre 2015 – ... : conseillère régionale de Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur Performances électorales Une case blanche signifie l'inexistence d'un second tour (scrutin proportionnel ou victoire dès le premier tour) et une case remplie d'un tiret désigne l'absence de présence du candidat à un second tour existant. Représentation culturelle Deux fictions mettant en scène l'élection et la présidence de Marine Le Pen font intervenir Marion Maréchal-Le Pen comme personnage. La première, La Présidente, signée François Durpaire et Farid Boudjellal et publiée en 2015, en fait la ministre de l'École et des Savoirs fondamentaux, et la deuxième, Le séisme de Michel Wieviorka sortie en 2016, en fait la ministre de la Culture et de l'Identité nationale. Citations ... de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen "Le front "républicain" a eu chaud aux urnes." :- Réaction sur Twitter après l'échec du FN face au PS dans une législative partielle dans le Doubs en 2015MARION MARÉCHAL LE PEN : UNE PETITE VANNE QUI PASSE MAL. "Quand on achète un micro-ondes sur internet on a sept jours pour se rétracter. Mais pour avorter plus besoin." :- Réaction le 19 mars 2015 à la suppression du délai de réflexion pour une IVG par les députésQuand on achète un micro-ondes sur... - Marion Maréchal .... "Pour moi, l’égalité ne prime pas sur la liberté, et les enfants ne priment pas sur les parents. Je rejette le logiciel de Mai 68, qui, lui-même, rejette les mots valeur, identité, principe, ou maître" :- Entretien à L'Express en début d'année 2015Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. "Je suis en désaccord sur le fond et je ne peux soutenir de tels propos car même le plus fier et le plus sage des hommes politiques tire bien peu de gloire à s’installer dans sa vérité et à l’asséner comme une certitude sans tenir compte des conséquences." :- Entretien à Valeurs actuelles, le 3 avril 2015, en réaction aux propos de Jean-Marie Le Pen tenus la veille, lorsqu'il a assumé ses propos sur les chambres à gaz nazies comme "détail de l'Histoire de la Seconde Guerre mondiale"Exclusif. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen désavoue son grand-père sur « les chambres à gaz ». "Si le Front National put être un parti de réconciliation lors de sa création dans les années 70 fondé sur la lutte contre l’hégémonie communiste meurtrière et sur les décombres et les plaies de la guerre d’Algérie, mes compagnons actuels ne se trompent pas de combat. Ils viennent aujourd’hui défendre leur nation face aux défis du 21ème siècle que constituent la mondialisation, les dérives de l’Union européenne, l’explosion démographique et ses conséquences migratoires, le bouleversement géopolitique et la montée de l’islamisme." :- Entretien à Valeurs actuelles, le 3 avril 2015Exclusif. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen désavoue son grand-père sur « les chambres à gaz ». "J’ai beau être sans cesse injustement considérée comme étant d’extrême droite, je n’oublie pas que le régime nazi et ses alliés ont mis mon pays à feu et à sang, que des milliers de mes compatriotes sont morts dans des conditions atroces, certains de confession juive victimes d’une politique raciste qui aura fait date dans l’histoire, et enfin que mon grand-père tenta lui-même d’entrer dans la résistance à 16 ans, ce qu’on lui refusa en tant que jeune pupille de la nation à la suite du décès de son père victime d’une mine allemande." :- Entretien à Valeurs actuelles, le 3 avril 2015Exclusif. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen désavoue son grand-père sur « les chambres à gaz ». "Merah, Kouachi, Coulibaly et Salhi sont les enfants du regroupement familial, du droit du sol, de la repentance anti-française, de l'abandon de l'exigence d'assimilation au profit de la société multiculturelle." :- Discours de lancement de la campagne des régionales de 2015 à Le Pontet le 5 juillet 2015Marion Maréchal-Le Pen lance sa campagne en Paca sur des thèmes identitaires. "Il faut accepter de définir et de revendiquer quel est notre héritage et quelle est notre identité. Ça passe par l’affirmation de notre héritage gréco-romain et chrétien. Il faut dire que la France est une terre culturellement et très longtemps spirituellement chrétienne. Et dans ces conditions, si des Français peuvent être musulmans et exercer leur foi, il faut qu’ils acceptent de le faire sur une terre qui est culturellement chrétienne. Ça implique aujourd’hui qu’ils ne peuvent pas avoir exactement le même rang que la religion catholique. Ne serait-ce que parce que nous avons des traditions populaires qui ont des connotations spirituelles qui peuvent s’exercer dans le cadre public, ce qui aujourd’hui ne peut pas être le cas de l’islam." :- Marion Maréchal-Le Pen dans un entretien au journal catholique Présent publié le 21 novembre 2015Pour Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, les musulmans ne peuvent pas avoir "exactement le même rang" que les catholiques . "Tel est l’esprit de cette UE désincarnée, hors-sol, technocratique qui désespère les peuples et les condamnent aux horizons sans espoir. Il faut refuser le destin de déracinés qu'ils tentent de nous imposer. Déracinés d'une nation, d'une civilisation ! Nous avons le droit légitime de ne pas souhaiter devenir une terre d'islam. Si nous souhaitons rester fidèle à l’âme incandescente de l’Europe (...) alors il nous faut puiser dans nos racines. Nous défendons le droit inaliénable des peuples à disposer d’eux-mêmes. Peut-on encore défendre le droit des peuples à rester eux-mêmes ?" :- Marion Maréchal-Le Pen à un meeting "Printemps européen" du mouvement Europe des Nations et des Libertés (ENL) au Palais des Congrès de Strasbourg le 22 mai 2016. "Ils chérissent la guerre et l’ingérence au nom des droits de l’homme et déplorent les victimes des islamistes qu’ils ont mis au pouvoir. C’est donc à nous de penser et préparer l’alternative européenne hors de leur cadre mortifère. Avec nous, l’Europe ne sera pas condamnée à être la vieille dame usée qui a fait son temps comme ils tentent de nous le faire croire. Avec nous, l’Europe peut-être la jeune femme qui se dresse à l’aube de sa vie car nous avons foi en elle. Mes amis, cette jeunesse européenne que nous sommes est celle de l’espérance. Nous ne sommes pas la jeunesse européenne du fait de nos années, nous sommes la jeunesse car notre foi est plus grande que leur renoncement. Il faudra travailler, beaucoup et dur car si l’Union européenne gouverne mal, elle se défend bien. Nous avons un devoir de mémoire, un devoir de courage, un devoir de succès !" :- Marion Maréchal-Le Pen à un meeting "Printemps européen" du mouvement Europe des Nations et des Libertés (ENL) au Palais des Congrès de Strasbourg le 22 mai 2016. "n'ai pas une vision racialiste, mais culturelle et identitaire. ... Le combat des années à venir, c’est le combat identitaire. Il est multiforme. Je suis optimiste, car je constate, après les Manifs pour tous, qu’il y a – et ce n’était pas arrivé depuis extrêmement longtemps – une convergence des aspirations entre une jeunesse plutôt bourgeoise et une jeunesse populaire. Les aspirations de la première touchent surtout la vision de l’homme et de la femme, et celle de l’institution du mariage. Pour la seconde, elles concernent l’aspect identitaire, c’est-à-dire les mœurs et les modes de vie, car cette jeunesse-là est davantage confrontée au problème du multiculturalisme. Ces questions d’identité sont d’autant plus fondamentales que, un jour ou l’autre, nous deviendrons une communauté parmi les autres. Et ce jour-là, il deviendra extrêmement compliqué de changer la donne." :- Marion Maréchal-Le Pen dans un entretien-débat avec Madeleine de Bazin de Jessey de Sens commun pour l'hebdomadaire Famille chrétienne publié le 30 mai 2016Madeleine de Jessey vs Marion Maréchal-Le Pen : les frondeuses de la droite. "Le nom Le Pen, comme le Front national aujourd'hui, est une force plutôt qu'un handicap parce qu'il est synonyme de combativité, de constance, de cohérence, de pugnacité, et par les temps qui courent, toutes ces qualités qui sont assez atypiques dans le paysage politique français, à mon avis sont plutôt des arguments en leurs faveur." :- Marion Maréchal-Le Pen dans un entretien à France Info le 12 septembre 2016Marion Maréchal – Le Pen : "Tous les migrants ne fuient pas la guerre". ... sur Marion Maréchal-Le Pen "Elle a développé une personnalité politique que, personnellement, je trouve assez fascinante : tellement différente de ce que l’on voit habituellement ! Elle est à la fois réservée, pédagogue, ferme sur le plan du caractère, solide sur les valeurs …. Il y a des gens pour lesquels j’ai de la considération, mais Marion, c’est différent." :- Jean-Marie Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. "Dans le sud, la frange de l'UMP la plus droitière pourrait s'entendre avec elle qui incarne une droite très conservatrice plus qu'avec Marine Le Pen." :- Un cadre anonyme de l'UMP cité par L'ObservateurCrise au FN : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen prise entre deux flammes. "Elle est toute jeune mais totalitariste. Elle ne met aucune humanité dans ses relations humaines..." :- Jacques Bompard pendant les élections régionales françaises de 2015Pour contrer le FN, Bompard veut que Villiers se présente à la présidentielle. "Sous ses airs de fille très sûre d'elle se cache une personnalité beaucoup plus complexe, qui se pose en permanence des questions sur elle-même." :- Un proche de la famille Le Pen cité dans Le ParisienFN : ce que Marion Maréchal-Le Pen a derrière la tête. Références Catégorie:Membre du Front national Catégorie:Famille Le Pen Catégorie:Député de la Ve République (2012-2017) Catégorie:Elève de l'université Panthéon-Assas Catégorie:Benjamin de l'Assemblée nationale Catégorie:Conseiller régional de la Ve République (2015-2021) Catégorie:Naissance en 1989 Catégorie:Contenu développé